the end is near throw a party!
by Ponyboy79
Summary: despite the title this is not a parody or anything like that. it is a story about vampires. no they dont sparkle. no its not about twilight i just couldnt find a place to put it.
1. the end is the begining?

"YOU FOOL!!!"

"look I thought he was the old man...."

"OHH WELL THATS GREAT, YOU YOU THOUGHT! YOU IDIOT," her voice softened "you leave me with no choice,"

"no no you cant turn him, no mother he's just a boy you cant....."

"ohh so i suppose you want me to let him die"

"t-t-urn mme into wh-what-t" my voice was faint compared to their loud angry voices.

"look honey close your eyes well explain later" said the younger of the two.

" but but..." i stumbled before she put two of her fingers on my lips. cold. cold fingers.

"ssshhh" i closed my eyes

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" it felt like two knives were stabbing into my chest. i felt a tugging sensation all through my body. Thinking. i was lost for words. my thoughts failed me. my eyes fluttered open as the tugging sensation ceased automatically replaced by a filling. cold. like somebody was bumping my body full of ice.

what i saw answered all my questions but filled my mind with new ones. the younger of the two was standing about two feet away from where i was lying. hands over her eyes with her back turned. the "mother" was squatting next to me with blood running down my shirt. Vampires. i heard stories. like how when they turn you into a vampire its a tugging all over the they release there cold venom. i passed out.

my eyes opened to reveal a small room well lit. the girl and the mom were standing next to my bed obviously distressed. on the other side of the bed i heard snoring to reveal a boy bout my age slumped in a chair. next to him was a around 14 year old boy smiling looking at me like a cat would look at a injured mouse. at the foot of the bed was a man who i thought was probably the dad.

"look he's awake." said an excited voice which came from the girl. the mother stood over me frowning.

"how do you feel darling"

"hungry" it was true i felt more hungry than i ever had in my life.

"good. good." said the dad.

"yes" said the girl. all of a sudden i realized where i was and who these people were. what they are. what I am. I sat up in my bed surprising them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" i screamed. the mom tried to put her hand on my shoulder.

"DONT TOUCH ME YOU FREAK YOU YOU MONSTERS!!"

"now now its okay well help you." said a comforting voice coming from the girl. for the first time i realized it. she was beautiful. the most beautiful girl in the world. i wasn't fooled.

"NO ITS NOT OKAY!" i rolled over in the bed into the Beatle position.'

"i wanna go home, i-i wanna go home and wake up from this awful dream safe in my own bed"

"this is your home now. your one of us. come on lets go get something to eat"

'eat' i thought

then the full impact hit me. 'im one of them, im a vampire and there's nothing i can do about it. fine' i surprised even myself. Fine?

"what are we going to eat cuz im starving"


	2. reality time is lesson time?

"wow he took that well", "I thought he would flip" "I wish I could have ate him" I pretended not to hear the whispers as I ate my oatmeal in silence. It tasted good. Not that it filled me up at all. Tonks made it. She said they ate "people food" for fun. It made me feel better. I turned around. I saw the fifteen year old boy "named" John sleeping again. Next to him the boy named Daniel was sitting on the sofa watching a black and white film that looked like "Casablanca" I got up and grabbed the bowl of hot cereal and started walking over to were the sink was. I set the bowl down on the counter next to the sink. I walked over to were Daniel was sitting and plunked myself down on the farthest spot from Daniel on the sofa.

"you ever seen this movie, ahh Nolan?" asked Tonks who was sitting about 10 feet away on a lavender Lazy Boy. I nodded.

"I've seen it a million times" yawned Daniel. "I saw it in the theatres when it came out in 1942"

I opened my mouth then remembered. 'o yah' I thought 'he probably was best buds' with Galileo'

"when did you….. Umm become a uhh……." I was cut of short by his answer

"December 21st 1899. Yeah I was almost killed by my physco sister who thought it was goanna be the end of the world cuz of the turn of the century" he paused with a disgusted look on his face "she shot me in the face with our dads old musket" he turned to show his left cheek. I saw it for the first time. A big old ugly scar in the shape of a oval with little lines poking out the sides.

"I was the one who turned him" said Tonks with a smug look on her face, "we were going out at the time" she paused "he tasted disgusting" she stuck her tongue out. I chuckled

"I've never been able to taste a human" he mumbled with a decrease in tone at the end. "I've been living of off dears and goats for a century!" he mumbled again. At that time mom walked into the room.

"okay children did you get a good rest last night" every one nodded. I decided to lie.

"good good it's a big day today" she said looking at me with a big smile on her face.

I wandered what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"you'll see" said Daniel

'I didn't think this is what they meant' I thought to myself as I stood about 100 yards away from a herd of cows. Before you start wondering let me explain. We drove from the house I'd say about 30 miles north north-east. House. Our house is about 200 300 miles away from a town called San Francisco. Probably heard about. I now what your thinking, right, 'wow that narrows it down.' that might not but this will: its north-east of San Francisco. that's all I'm gonna tell you for the time being. Anyway where was I. ohh yeah the retarded cows.

"so who wants the first pick?" mom asked in a upbeat tone,

"ooooh me me!" came the anxious reply from Daniel.

"go ahead" said mom, "make it a text book example for Nolan here, that means no tricks!"

"fine……" Daniel muttered. He started walking down the hill on which we were perched right to the cows. He stared at them for awhile before spotting one that he thought would fit his appetite .

He crouched down behind a bush and started to circle the heard. For what seemed like thirty minutes was spent hopping in and out from behind the various bushes and shrubs. Then he got about twenty-five feet away from his cow, which was a female with a big body but a slight limp to it. It had a magnificent shade of browns and blacks mixed every where. 20 feet. 15 feet. 10 feet. Daniel suddenly stopped about 10 feet from the animal. He crouched down like a cat would when it was about to pounce on the poor puppy yapping at it. Then…. It was all a blur to me he jumped onto the cows back I guess he didn't hear what mom said because he proceeded to ride it like a bullfighter. It was only short lived because once he started to slip he wrapped his arms around the beasts neck and…. _crack!! he snapped the animals neck I grimaced as I turned away._


	3. lunch time to bad ill never eat

"your turn"

"ahh why not me……."

"cause its Nolan's turn"

"not fair" John finally put up the white flag to mom.

I thought about what I should do before my thoughts were answered by a cheerful voice belonging to Tonks,

"just snap its neck"

"what do I do before that" I quarried.

"just like, yah know sneak up behind it and…." answered Daniel

"okay fine" I said exasperated

I started trudging down the hill, without even looking back. I finaly got to the bottom of the lookout and started walking a little lighter on my feet. By now the herd of cows where about yards away because of the scare they just received from john. I started walking through the tall yellow grass towards the herd when I decided I was close enough to start crouching I could hear slight laughter behind me. I turned around to see Daniel rolling on the ground while john was kicking him with the rst of them bent over laughing.

'what' I thought in disgust 'im not important enough to watch, Daniels act is better than my attempt to eat'

'ohh well' I thought 'lets just get this over with.

'calm down now Nolan, you don't want to make yourself look stupid' I was now about 20 yards away from a small cow that I thought was limping slightly. 'nice and easy, just like Daniel' I crept closer to the cow.


End file.
